FUBAR with a Twist
by kc78
Summary: AU Quick Story about what will NOT happen in 4x06. Fletcher makes a tough decision that's been eating at him. But not before Kara and many others on the ship become collateral damage. Jamsha, Danny/Kara, Mike/Sasha-broship. (Complete).


_Author's Note: A quick, totally wacky AU version of what will not happen in 4x06; an idea given to me by Tea Induced Scribbles. I'm also open to story requests, if anybody has something..._

* * *

 ** _FUBAR with a Twist_**

* * *

"It's going to be a rough night." Sasha said as she took a sip of her tea. The ship was already rolling more than it normally did but they were on the edge of the storm.

"You could say that." James said distractedly.

"What is up with you?" Sasha asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Ever since those refugees came on board. You've been off. Is everything ok back home?" she asked him. James gave a nod, lying which wasn't a first for him. Sasha knew he couldn't share everything with her, it was the same for her. They represented two different countries who were allies, while they had a common goal with the seeds. It didn't mean their agendas were the same. She always wondered when they were differ, when it would take a toll on them. Right now, she felt the cracks were more pronounced than ever before.

"Yeah, same problems as always. But they are alive." James replied, he left of the 'for now', as Sasha didn't need to know. She didn't need to know the guilt that ate at him, or the dirty feeling that made his veins fill like they were filled with sludge. Harry was down in the Helo bay waiting for him to get the seeds. James knew the man was getting impatient. When Harry was impatient, he tended to go off solo which meant James had a choice to make. The Nathan James or his country and family.

An alarm sounded on the ship, James and Sasha perked up. "Storm's here?" James asked but he was soon corrected an announcement came over the PA of weapons fire, security teams to the Infirmary.

* * *

Kara dropped the phone receiver as alarms sounded throughout the ship. She held her hands up in surrender as she stood in the infirmary. She had come for a couple Tylenol for her headache before the storm erupted when the asshole standing in front of her came out of no where with a gun shooting the guards at the door. So she radioed it in, possibly a call that would cost her, her life.

"You stupid bitch." The refugee cursed at Kara in perfect British accent as he held a gun at her. She didn't have a witty comeback, instead she picked up the fridge that held the seeds and threw it at him. Thanks to the small space, it smacked him straight in the face knocking him into the corner of the room. The locked door popped open and the cylinder containing the seeds rolled out to her feet. She knew she should try to subdue and restrain the man but he still had a gun. She was the only one at the moment able to run. So she snatched it off the floor and ran.

She knew the security teams would take care of him. She heard the footfalls of someone chasing her, he fired off a couple shots, the bullets ricocheting off the metal. But when he fired a third time, he got her.

Kara cried out in pain as she fell the floor, her thigh burned in agony as the bullet had torn through her flesh. But it didn't stop her from moving. She was not going to be gunned down on her own vessel. She grappled the decking and dragged herself forward as she was close to the fireman's axe.

"You yanks have fight in you. I'll give you that." the refugee said, his earlier accent gone and replaced with a British one. He kicked her shoulder, forcing her to roll onto her back. Kara bit down on her lip muffling her pain.

"I'll be taking these." he said as picked up the cylinder of seeds. He smiled at the container and then turned his attention to her, "Sorry, it had to be this way. You are one bloody lush." he said, he gave a wink and just as Kara thought he was going to pull the trigger a gunshot sounded through the hallway. Blood plumed across his chest, as he turned to face his attacker. "You bastard, Fletcher." he said, as another bullet sliced through him. The man fell to the floor next to Kara. His eyes glassy as he gave his final exhale of breath.

Kara pulled herself upright and watch in shock as James rushed to her. But instead of helping her, he picked up the cylinder of seeds and ran in the opposite direction of the infirmary. She was left completely stunned as Sasha came charging down the hallway. "You see Fletcher?" she asked.

"That way. He took the seeds." Kara said pointing in the direction Fletcher ran.

"Help is on the way for you." Sasha said as she momentarily looked like she was going to stop to assist.

"Go." Kara told her. Sasha gave a nod.

"I'm in pursuit. Fletcher has the seeds." Sasha said into her radio as she raced onwards. Kara turned her attention to her leg wincing from the pain that lanced through her.

* * *

Sasha followed James until they were outside on the deck. Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled as rain fell from the sky in sheets. Chilling them both to the bone.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Sasha shouted, James stopped, he turned around and held his arms out, gun in one hand and cylinder of seeds in the other. He wore a remorseful look. "Where are you going?" she demanded, her gun raised and ready to fire.

"I think you know." he told her, off in the distance there were three Greek Warships heading their way. "Ever since that C130 was shot down." he added.

"The UK Government-" Sasha started but James cut her off.

"Are allied with Vellek now and I have my orders. Harry came to warn me. He told me to fall in line. He could tell I wasn't going to follow orders. He took things into his own hands prematurely with the Storm." He told her. It only dawned on her now that the UK had betrayed them, she wondered how deeply that betrayal went.

"The dead refugee in the corridor. He was MI5? he killed our people." Sasha shouted angrily.

"Your people." James corrected. "I was never really one of you and I've always had my orders." he told her.

"To betray me?" Sasha said, the crushing blow to her as she sure could pick her men. She wanted to ask if she had been a part of his plan but decided ignorance on that matter was best.

"No, to save my country and my people. The immune wars decimated us, we weren't as lucky as America-"

"That's no excuse! America saved-" Sasha started argue but she was cut off.

"Nothing! Majority of the survivors are naturally immune. Your cure came too late. Even though I genuinely believe America will share the first crops; I can't give you the seeds. If I do, then I'm betraying my oath to the Crown. I will hung as a Traitor, my family will be ostracised by association to me and loss any benefits that keep them alive." he told her, he was firm in his tone and demeanour. She'd have to kill him to get the seeds back.

"We can help you." Sasha pleaded, it wasn't that she didn't want to shot him, it was that the only shred of dignity she had left in this whole mess was recovering those seeds. If she shoot him, there was a good chance the seeds would roll off the deck and into the sea.

"Like your people did for Mahmoud and his family?" James shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry Sasha. I'm so sorry but if you were in my shoes, you'd make the same decision." James told her.

"No!" Sasha shouted as he ran for railing. She fired in his direction- missing him completely as she'd hoped he'd stop but he didn't. He jumped overboard with the seeds. She lowered her weapon and ran to the railing just in time to see James land in the water. A few meters away a RHIB came that wasn't the Nathan James.

"Man overboard! I repeat Man overboard on starboard side." Sasha shouted into her radio as she informed the bridge, she continued on informing them of Fletcher's betrayal.

* * *

"You got lucky." Danny told Kara as Rios finished wrapping her wound. It was a through and through with no significant damage to her leg. She would survive; Danny however was pushing her limit, so his survival was questionable at best.

"Shouldn't you be going after Fletcher? Instead of fussing over me?" Kara asked in a short tone as she was impatient to get to work. Danny and Rios exchanged raised eyebrows as Kara was not one to lack tact. But her leg was throbbing and CIC needed her right now, she knew she could do it. Hell, the pain of giving birth to Frankie hurt a lot more than this. She just needed two Tylenol and Danny to carry her up there.

"Fletcher is gone, the storm is picking up too much speed." Danny told her.

"Which is why I need to get to CIC." Kara said as Rios finished dressing the wound. She just needed to get changed into fresh coveralls and she was good to go.

"You're resting." Danny told her.

"Rios, I'm going to sit down the entire time. I just need a couple Tylenol. Once we've passed through the storm and the Greek Armada, I'll go on bed rest." Kara told the doctor.

"Works for me." Rios said, giving his blessing as everyone was needed at their post. Frankly, he was more afraid of Kara than he was of Danny.

"Kara, I would feel better if you didn't do this." Danny implored her with the greatest amount of patience he could muster.

"I would feel better if you shaved that animal off your face and release it back into the wild but neither of us is going to get what we want. So help me get back to my post." Kara told him, Danny gave her a hard look which she threw back at him. He knew one thing about his wife; she was more stubborn than him thus he was not going to win.

* * *

"Storm's kicking up speed. You ok?" Mike asked Sasha as he came into the wardroom to check on her. She wasn't late to her designated post but he could only imagine she was beating herself up pretty good over what happened. He'd already been to CIC just in time to see her be carried like a sack of potatoes by her husband. That, he had to admit was dedication in his mind.

"No, we lost seeds- I lost the seeds." Sasha said, as she wanted to hate James but she couldn't. He betrayed them, his silence led to the death of four sailors and those on the C130. He had his reasons, they were valid, she knew if their roles were reversed- she would've done the same. They were all trying to survive and they all had their orders. What she hated was how easily manipulated she felt. That she hadn't trusted her gut when she felt something was off with him, but she had been blindsided later for it.

"We'll get them back, we know they are going to the one man who will make them work." Mike told her with confidence that was hard for Sasha to share given the circumstances.

"You really believe that?" Sasha asked him.

"Vellek's a nutjob, but he's gotta eat like the rest of us. So yeah, he'll figure out how make food out of them. So let's just get through this storm and then we'll get to hunting those assholes down for our seeds." He told her, Sasha gave smile at the choice of language. But she had to agree with me. They might have lost the seeds tonight but they hadn't lost the battle yet.

* * *

 _ **End**_


End file.
